Barbarian Babies
by theCrazieIsha
Summary: (Dave the Barbarian) After Oswidge is fed up with Dave, Candy, and Fang fighting, he uses his magic to shut them up; but instead the spell turns them into babies. (R&R please, no evil reviews!)
1. Chapter 1

Barbarian Babies  
  
By: Crazie Isha  
  
Isha Notes: It is the return of Isha's boring fan fiction! Yay for me! Anyways, it's my next DtB fic of doom and evilness! And Chuckles isn't the  
villain!  
  
About: After Uncle Oswidge is fed up with Dave, Candy, and Fang's constant fighting, he uses one of his spells to shut them up, but knowing Oswidge, he uses a spell that doesn't have the effect he wants it to. It turns them into babies. Now Oswidge is going to have to make sure the King and Queen  
don't find out and take care of the babies all while trying to find a  
reverse spell.  
  
Chapter 1  
  
(Narrator) "This common story begins with a common thing to happen to the castle of the land of Udrogoth. Dave, and his sisters Princess Candy, and the monkey Fang..."  
  
(Fang) "NOT A MONKEY!"  
  
(Narrator) "Well... as I was saying, the siblings do their usual... yelling at each other for who knows what. Let's begin..."  
  
"Hey kids! Your parents called on the crystal ball! Do you want to talk to them?" Oswidge asked over all the yelling. But, nobody heard him. Except Faffy who came over and tried to eat the crystal ball again.  
  
"Get your mouth offa that!" Oswidge said, pulling Faffy off of the crystal ball.  
  
"Uncle Oswidge! Candy stepped on my foot! OWWW!" Dave cried.  
  
"David! Stop being such a baby!" Lula said, joining the fight.  
  
"WILL YOU ALL SHUT UP!" Oswidge yelled, although it wasn't loud enough to get the attention of his nieces and nephew. So he did something he regretted doing because of the promise me made to the king and queen. He used his magic to punish Dave, Candy, and Fang.  
  
"Now, I hope you will learn your lesson!" Oswidge said, then noticing that he used the spell wrong when he saw that Dave, Candy, and Fang were babies.  
  
Oswidge was getting nervous looking at what he did. "What'll I do? If your parents find out that I did this to you, I'm never going to be able to come here again... and even worse... They won't reward me with fudge when they come back from fighting evil!" Oswidge cried. "I WANT MY FUDGE!"  
  
"Snap outta-it Uncle Osidge!" Candy said. "Just use your magic to turn us back to normal!"  
  
"Well... it's not that easy Candy... you know how horrible I am at magic. Just because of me getting angry at you, Dave, and Fang, I used my magic to make you quiet... but instead my horribleness at magic, you're a baby..."  
  
"Uncle Osidge! Just keep using spells until... never mind..." Candy started.  
  
"Never mind what?"  
"Well... I was going to say keep using spells until we get turned normal... but your magic is what got us turned to babies..."  
  
"Well, I see this as a good thing and a bad thing. David won't be able to be stupid, but he's a loud baby that always cries! I don't know what's worse; the crying or the moronic-ness..." Lula sighed.  
  
(Isha) "Let me once again stop at a stupid place! Well, that's it for chapter 1!" 


	2. Chapter 2

Barbarian Babies  
  
By: Crazie Isha  
  
Isha Notes: It is the return of Isha's boring fan fiction! Yay for me! Anyways, it's my next DtB fic of doom and evilness! And Chuckles isn't the  
villain!  
  
About: After Uncle Oswidge is fed up with Dave, Candy, and Fang's constant fighting, he uses one of his spells to shut them up, but knowing Oswidge, he uses a spell that doesn't have the effect he wants it to. It turns them into babies. Now Oswidge is going to have to make sure the King and Queen  
don't find out and take care of the babies all while trying to find a  
reverse spell.  
  
Chapter 2  
  
(Narrator) "Now, the story continues with Oswidge going crazy trying to come up with a solution for this mad, crazy mess he got himself into."  
  
'So, what should we do about this mad, crazy mess I got myself into?' Oswidge thought. 'There must be a way to change the kids back into their normal age before their parents find out and I walk away empty handed; meaning without my precious fudge!'  
  
"Uncle Osidge! I got a idea!" Candy said. "Maybe you can call that Malsquando guy that was supposed to get rid of your hiccats but he never did. Maybe he knows how to change us back?"  
  
"Are you crazy!? I can't call that guy because he'll keep rubbing in my face the fact that I'm not really a real wizard!"  
  
"But Uncle Osidge! I don't want to be a baby forever!" Candy cried.  
  
"Candy, you won't be a baby forever... hopefully. Chances are that you'll grow up again."  
  
"I DON'T WANT TO WAIT TO GROW UP AGAIN!" Candy screamed. "It takes too long!"  
  
"Calm down Candy! I think I know a way to change you back."  
  
"You do? I hope you mean by 'you do' that you know somebody who does know the way to change us back!"  
  
"Uhh. Yeah..." Oswidge sighed.  
  
"Goodie! Now hurry up!"  
  
(Narrator) "Then, seconds later, the crystal ball rang."  
  
"Candy, can you get it?" Oswidge asked.  
  
"Umm, hello Uncle Osidge! Have you forgotten that I'm a baby? Duh!"  
  
"Oh fine, I'll get it!" "Hello?"  
  
"Hello, this is the 'Back To Normal' company! Is the decision maker available?" the guy asked.  
  
"What? What are you talking about? What decision maker? Bye!!" Oswidge said, shutting off the crystal ball.  
  
"Who was it?" asked Candy.  
  
"Oh, just some crazy loony from some 'Back To Normal' company..."  
  
"UNCLE OSIDGE! That was the perfectest opptunty to get us changed back!"  
  
"Ooopps... my bad..."  
  
(Isha) "In the next chapter, Uncle Oswidge will try to call back the 'crazy loonies' and if that doesn't work... he'll go with his original plan to get in touch with the other person he was talking about. And by the way, incase you've noticed, the reason Oswidge, Opportunity, and other words are spelt wrong is because Candy (the baby) is saying them. After all, I get that idea from the babies on Rugrats... lol!" 


	3. Chapter 3

Barbarian Babies  
  
By: Crazie Isha  
  
Isha Notes: It is the return of Isha's boring fan fiction! Yay for me! Anyways, it's my next DtB fic of doom and evilness! And Chuckles isn't the villain! And I thank poohbear98366 and Linda for the great reviews so far!  
  
About: Now; Dave, Fang, and Candy are babies. Candy is the only one that can talk though (remember; she's still the oldest). So Candy and Oswidge try to come up with a way to change them back before the parents find out.  
  
Chapter 3  
  
(Narrator) * sigh * "We return after a few hours to see what's going on with the conversation between Candy and Oswidge. It seems that they have found a way to change the babies back, but Oswidge had to be an idiot and hang up the crystal ball on someone who could change them... oh well, you could only expect that from one of these fools that rule over Udrogoth..."  
  
"So Osidge, what's your bright idea?" Candy asked.  
  
"We can try to get the number of the 'Back to Normal' place!" Oswidge said, looking in the phone book. "I could use some help here!"  
  
"Osidge! This is the second time you expect me to do something! Hello! I AM A BABY! I can't read!"  
  
"Ok, ok! I'll look myself. Just don't expect it to take a short amount of time looking it up! This is a pretty big Phonebook!"  
  
"Uncle Osidge! It just so happens that everything in that book is in aphbetical order! Just look up in the b's and you'll find it!"  
  
"Oh... right..." 'Geez, she's a baby and she's still smarter than me!' Oswidge said as he looked up in the b's of the phonebook. "Eureka! I found... oh wait... this is Back, Norman... never mind, I'll never find it..."  
  
"Well, who were you going to ask before?" Candy asked.  
  
"Hmm. His name is Norman Back. If only I got his number in wizard school. Hmm..."  
  
"You really are an idiot. Well. call Norman! You just found his number, didn't you?" Candy asked.  
  
"Ooopps! Yeah, I'll get to calling him! I'll be right back! Take care of Dave and Fang while I'm gone!"  
  
"So, I was left to baby-sit my brother and my sister. Lula, do you think you can help me? After all, Uncle Osidge has been an idiot since he turned us into babies! And now he expects me to baby-sit; even though I'm a baby!"  
  
"Candy, what do you expect from your family? David is a wimpy barbarian, Fang acts like a monkey..." Lula started.  
  
"No mokey! No mokey!" Fang yelled.  
  
"Whatever... and you are a princess with responsibilities that you never get done, and your Uncle is a food crazy lunatic that just happened to be your parent's only hope for a baby-sitter. Now it turns out that same loon has turned you into babies."  
  
"Hopefully for him my momma and daddy haven't found out yet about him being a idiot and turning us into babies! If they find out, he might go mad and turn them into babies!"  
  
(Narrator) "Meanwhile, with Oswidge, the 'lunatic' himself, he's calling his 'so called' friend Norman Back, who he thinks is his friend, but just as Malsquando, he has a dark, evil, WICKED.... I mean, he's got a secret. And the naive Oswidge doesn't know the trouble he might get himself into! And the kids as well!"  
  
(Isha) "Alrighty! Again, I thank the great, awesome, people who reviewed this fanfic and my other two! This fic might be done soon, so I can work on my Danny Phantom fic. And once again, thank you much, just because I thought I could never write fan fiction again because I had such a hard time writing it and coming up with ideas!" 


	4. Chapter 4

Barbarian Babies  
  
By: Crazie Isha  
  
Isha Notes: It is the return of Isha's boring fan fiction! Yay for me! Anyways, it's my next DtB fic of doom and evilness! And Chuckles isn't the  
villain!  
  
About: Now; Dave, Fang, and Candy are babies. Candy is the only one that can talk though (remember; she's still the oldest). So Candy and Oswidge try to come up with a way to change them back before the parents find out.  
  
Chapter 4  
  
(Narrator) "Now, let me, the underpaid narrator, continue this story. We left off when Oswidge called his old wizard school 'friend' Norman Back, who just so happened, owns the 'Back to Normal' company. Go figure. Now, let's get to the characters of this story who seem they can't do anything right."  
  
"Owwww! My feet!" Oswidge complained. "Why must I walk and push a carriage around. AND WHY CAN'T YOU HELP ME FAFFY! You're not a baby! The least you can do is offer a hand to me!" Faffy just replied with loud squeaking and gibberish.  
  
"Oh finally! We're here!" Oswidge said, relieved.  
  
"Yeah, I'm glad to be here too! WHY COULDN'T YOU LEFT ME AT THE CASTLE! I'm don't need to be changed back you know!" Lula said.  
  
"Geez Lula, the reason you're here is because Dave won't let go of you. He's squeezing you as if you were a stuffed animal or something. And he's sleeping! You don't want to disturb him; do you?" Oswidge explained.  
  
"I hate you people..." Lula whispered, causing Dave to wake up.  
  
"Now see what you did Lula! You woke Dave up!" Oswidge said.  
  
Then, a man opened the door and came out. "What's all that annoying sound outside my house for? Oh, it's Oswidge! Good to see you old pal! I thought you were banished from using your magic! And who are you talking and yelling at in a feminine voice? The babies?"  
  
"Ahh... actually it's my nephew's enchanted sword that was talking." Oswidge said.  
  
"Enchanted sword? Your young nephew shouldn't be playing with sharp weapons like that! He's only a baby!" Norman said.  
  
"Ehh, the reason I came here was for you to change my nieces and nephew to normal..."  
  
"And what about that pathetic flying beast?" said Norman, pointing to Faffy.  
  
"Not him though. I think he was just born like that."  
  
"Alrighty then, I come on in!" Norman said, letting everyone in; except poor Faffy. "Not you, you hideous monster! Be gone!" Then Norman used his magic to lock Faffy in a cage in his dirty basement.  
  
"Ahh, now as we were doing... You want me to change them to normal; right?"  
  
"Yes, that was the basic plan."  
  
"Alright Mr. Oswidge. Hand me the babies and I'll be taking them to my magic laboratory!" Norman laughed manically.  
  
"Umm, all you are doing is changing them back. Why do you need to take them to a lab?"  
  
(Isha) "Okay, Chapter 4 ends here. You don't have to tell me, I know it's short! Chapter 5 will soon follow tomorrow since I am finally done with the stupid English project I had for about a month. Then, when I finish this, I will continue my DP fic, or my other DtB fic." 


End file.
